Sweet Dumplings
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Couples are brought together in many diverse ways.  Some are simple, some are bizarre.  And some are just plain hilarious to watch from the sidelines.


A/N: Yeah, yeah. You guys want me to update my other stories instead of putting up new ones. Well, here's my pattern. New story, update chapter, new story, update chapter, etc. Which means after I upload this story, I'll be working on an update. Which will be...Wishful Thinking. Sorry Dream Girl lovers, I still have yet to put the 3rd chapter up for that and Time to Blossom. Well, enjoy!

Dedicated to my little sister who is now a member. I think she's vampiremoon666 or something' like that.

Disclaimer: Drina Fuyatsa belongs to my little sister. Everyone else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Sweet Dumplings

Love and fate, it works in strange ways. It brings people together in the most unexpected ways, and complete opposites in a simple way. From friendship to love, from enemies to lovers, the list goes on. It's a surpirse on how some romances start out. Bumping into each other constantly, your dogs getting loose and tangled together, or even wanting to adopt the same child. Then again, love and strange is very strange.

---------------

It was another day in the village of Konoha. The breeze was soft and gentle, the clouds scattered across the sky, the sun warming the hearts of the civilians. Most children were in school, a few not paying attention in class. Other children attended another school, planning to not be ninjas like the others.

Older kids roamed the streets. Some in groups, some alone, or with their teachers. One girl in particular walked all by herself, a basket of dumplings in her left hand, a half eaten dumpling in her right. Her black hair swung about her calves, nearing the grounds. Her bangs were parted, ending at her eyes. Her left eye was light blue, the other dark blue. She was dressed in a black obi with a red ribbon wrapped around her waist, a bag of medical supplies on her left hip, a holster of weapons on the other. A headband was wrapped around her forehead, symbol of of the leaf imprinted.

She seemed to be happy, taking another bite out of the sweet, delectable, tasty dumpling. She licked her lips and let out a content sigh, delighted by the treat. She readied herself for another bite, the dumpling closing in on her mouth.

"Hey! Watch out!"

"Huh? Wha'!?" A tabby cat ran past her, a white dog with brown ears chasing it, kocking her to the side. She fell to the ground, her beloved dumplings falling out of the basket. When she opened her eyes, she froze, her mouth wide open.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. It's just that Akamaru was chasing this cat and-"

"My dumplings!"

The girl leapt to her feet, glaring at the boy, the owner of the dog. His hand was combing through his messy dark brown hair, his intimidating eyes seeming sorry. Two red triangles were painted on his face, streaking down. His nails wre long and sharp, similar to claws. His canine teeth were inhuman, more like a dog's or wolf's. His apparel was made up of a grey jacket with fur trimmings and dark brown shorts. He seemed to be a year older than her, a young 13 year old. He also had the same headband, placed on his forehead.

"You jerk! You should know better to have leash on that dog of yours! Because of you, ally my hard work went to waste!"

"Now now, calm down. It was an accident. How about-"

"An accident? An accident!? Accident my foot! Look here you...unh...uhm...what's your name?" His face went blank.

"Unh...Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka."

"Oh, thank you. Now, where was I?" He just stared at her, a sweat-drop clearly seen. "Oh yeah! Look here Kiba Inuzuka! You're going to pay off my dumplings, right now!"

"Sorry, but." He reached into his pockets, pulling out the fabric. "I'm broke. I spent my savings for Akamaru and supplies." Her eye twitched, her hands trembling, looking she was about to snap at any moment. Kiba took this chance to run off, still having to retrieve Akamaru. Watching him leave, the girl mumbled to herself.

"I swear Kiba Inuzuka. I'll have my revenge...or at least make you pay for more dumplings. Or my name isn't Drina Fuyatsa." Ther was a sudden gust blown towards Kiba's direction, nearly knocking him over. Villagers kept their distance from Drina, frightened by the murderous look in her eyes and the ways her chakra emanated off of her. A few girls recognized her, shivering and hiding.

"Uh-oh, looks like Drina's miffed."

"Boy probably stole her dumplings. Man, food grudges sure are scary."

"Poor guy. She's gonna torture him to death...unless he buys her dumplings."

-------------

Kiba was crouched over, bags under his eyes. His feet dragged on the ground, making an irritating shuffling noise. His clothes were torn up with stains all over, a horrible stench coming off of him. The villagers held their noses, staring away to avoid the disgusting smell. He approached two others his age, a boy and girl.

The boy had his brown hair spiked up, held by his headband. Sunglasses hid his eyes, the collar of his grey coat hiding his face. The girl had pale eyes, her dark hair ending at her shoulders. She was dressed in a lavender fleece shirt with the sleeves part and a comfortable pair of bronze silk pants with flowers stitched in silver thread, the headband around her neck.

The girl lifted her hand, covering her nose and mouth, yet approaching the stinky young man. She reached out to him, withdrawing her hand when she thought she saw something move.

"K-Kiba, what happened?" He shuffled to a bench, taking a seat and resting his arms on his knees. He sighed, feeling very aggravated.

"I just don't get it Hinata. All this weird stuff has been happening for a week now."

"A week you say?"

"Yeah Shino, a week. Today's was the worst of all. A bunch of dead fish was dumped all over me from above. And these cats are going nuts with their biting and clawing. I hate cats." Hinata started to speak, shaking all of a sudden. She pointed behind Kiba, the buys taking a look. I his hood a cat's head popped out, a piece of fish in its mouth. Instincts kicking in Kiba growled and grabbed the cat, his face getting scratched in the process. In the distance a young girl stood laughing, an evil smirk on her face.

"Heh, heh. This is only the beginning dog boy. The next few weeks will be much worse. Hmm, what to do tomorrow...ah hah! Good thing I saved all those ticks and fleas."

------------

Kiba was about to snap, growling at everyone who even looked at him. His clothes were dyed pink. Not any pink either, hot pink. One of the girliest pinks. His eye was twitching, his hands flinching, wanting to slash someone or something. His life has been miserable for the last 3 months. The only time he didn't suffer wre during missions outside the village. From that fact, he knew someone was out to get him.

But who? He didn't badmouth anyone recently, and the cat Akamaru chased was a stray. So who could be doing this to him? And how did they escape his heightened senses?

"Mama! Is that boy gay?" Kiba's eye twitched again, his head turning an 180 to glare at the boy behind him. The mother grabbed her child and ran off, feraked out by the unnatural twist.

He placed his head back in its proper postion, taking a deep breathe to calm down. An interesting whiff caught his nose. Curious, he decided to follow it. It smelled simply delicious, the scent sweet with a touch of cinnamon. The scent led him to a bakery shop, beckoning him inside. He ended up at the counter, a fresh batch of dumplings placed neatly in a basket.

"Dumplings." His eyes widened, mentally slapping himself for not remembering. "That's right, I owe that girl some dumplings." Reaching into his pocket, he touched the savings from the missions, chewing on the side of his mouth. "Hope it's enough."

"Excuse me, how may I help you?"

It ended with Kiba losing all his money, a small bag of dumplings held in his hand. 

"Now, where to find that girl? Heck, I don't even know her name. Oh well."

---------------

Drina watched from afar, baffled by Kiba's behavior. He was talking to complete strangers, asking for a girl with a bag of food in his hand. Her teeth gritted, a scowl on her face. She wanted to know who this girl was, so she could meet face to face.

"I'll crush her, I'll rip her hair out, I'll...What the heck am I saying!?" She shook her head, hitting her head with her fist. "He's the enemy! His dog knocked you down and wasted your dumplings that you saved money for a long time!"

She continued observing him, stilling her reathe when he took off his hideously pink jacket. She couldn't stop the blush going to her face, her hands coming up.

"Oh no...please don't tell me..." She backed into the wall behind her, sliding to the bottom. Her hand wondered to her chest, feeling the fast beating of her heart. She was jealous of this girl, and she found herself attracted to him. "I...I have a crush on him..." Her blush grew deeper, her eyes closed tightly. She stood up, reopening her eyes, filled with determination. "All right, I'll find that girl and...no, that's stupid."

"Excuse me, but can I ask you something?" She flinched, a smile breaking out. Below her on the streets was Kiba. Filled with excitement, she released her jutsu of invisibility and tossed away a piece of cloth that hid her scent and jumped below gracefully, landing before her crush.

"Boo. Dog boy." He was surprised at first, than his eyes lighted up at he happilly handed over the small bag. Drina was confused again, opening the bag to find her favorite treat, dumplings.

"There, I paid ya back. Sorry for forgetting, but I bought extra to make up for it. Well, see ya around!" He ran off, leaving Drina standing with a dazed look on her face.

------------

Drina wondered through the forest, nibbling at her dumplings. Her cheeks were a tint of pink, a small smile gracing her face. She was obviously happy, overjoyed the girl he was searching for, was her. Not to mention he bought extra dumplings for her. She was simply ecstatic.

"I guess I should apoligize for doing those pranks. But...than I might lose my chance."

------------

A couple weeks passed, nothing happening to Kiba. He was shocked, but also relieved his bad luck was gone. He continued his normal life, but couldn't help but feel someone was watching him. But no one was ever there. Not a smell.

As another week passed, he headed to Ichiraku to have some ramen with his teammates. Akamaru walked by his side, suddenly freezing, a familiar scent in the air.

"Oh no, Akamaru don't-" Too late. He was off chasing the same stray cat. Sighing, he ran after him, hearing a girl scream up ahead. Catching up, he saw the same girl, Drina, with dumplings scattered across the dirt. He crouched down, helping her up. "Unh, eheheh, sorry about Akamaru...again." He closed his eyes, expecting her to start screaming. Instead, he just heard a soft giggle. Opening his eyes, he saw her smiling at him.

"It's all right. It's normal for dogs to chase cats."

"So...I'm forgiven?" She nodded her head, but stopped him from running off.

"BUT! You still have to pay back my dumplings...again."

"Sorry...but I don't have enough right now."

"Really?" She averted her gaze, her chin on her hand, a smirk on her face. "I know how you can repay me!"

"Hmm? How?" The smirk grew bigger.

"You have to be my boyfriend for 3 months!"

As a result, the two started dating. Drina was happy. Kiba? Who knows.

A/N: Done! Which means I'll start typing the 3rd chapter of Wishful Thinking soon! Oh, and Kiba fans? Don't worry, my sis no longer has a crush on Kiba, she's crazy about Deidara now! XD 


End file.
